You know where to find me
by Mandi-Solo
Summary: It was all I could do. The only piece of comfort I could offer to her broken heart. I felt it sinking in to her once she buried her face in my chest and wept. The first time she ever openly wept in my arms.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** _Okay, here we go. This song is called "You Know Where to Find Me" by Matthew West. It's a wonderful song, and I hope you all enjoy this story!_

**Title:** _You Know Where to Find Me_

**Summary:** _It was all I could do. The only piece of comfort I could offer to her broken heart. I felt it sinking in to her once she buried her face in my chest and wept. The first time she ever openly wept in my arms._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own this song, nor Inuyasha or any of the characters! So don't sue me._

_**You Know Where to Find Me**_

_**By: Mandi-Solo**_

I saw her eyes drop to the ground as we slowed in our steps. She had seemed so distant lately, something we all knew would one day come. It was exactly one year to date when her village was destroyed by Naraku; how could she forget something like that? She had kept the pain inside of her heart for too long, and I – as well as my comrades: Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo and Kirara – knew that she would loose herself in the pit of her own despair.

But I prayed that day would never come.

Sango stopped, her shoulders dropping as her hair covered her eyes. Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged a glance with me, and I nodded. They wanted me to talk to her. Lately, I had been the only one to get any word out of her. But, for the past few days, she was becoming even more distant to me than anyone else.

Kagome carried Shippo and Kirara in her bike, and led Inuyasha further down the path as I turned to face her. I dared not step closer to her, knowing she would sniff her tears back into her eyes and walk on with her head held high. Although that was what she didn't want to do. I could see in her soul. She wanted to cry. But she was taught of it as a weakness. I opened my mouth to speak but quickly closed it when I saw her shoulders gently move up and down, and a soft cry leave her pale lips.

_**I saw your sky fall down today**_

_**Suddenly turn from blue to grey**_

_**Till one by one the raindrops**_

_**Turned to tears upon your face**_

Pain stung at my heart. I hated to see her cry. It was like watching a death in front of me. With each tear she allowed to drop, she became more vulnerable. And I knew how much she despised being vulnerable. It was something she hardly ever allowed herself to be.

"Sango?" I finally whispered, hearing her sniff her tears back just as I had thought.

"Yes?" She said, turning her head to look away from me.

"Don't cry," I said, taking a step closer to her.

Luckily, she didn't step away. Most times when I tried to comfort her, she would step away from me. It was like she was afraid of my touch; as if it would kill her.

"I… I can't help it…."

"Shh," I hushed softly. And without a second thought in my head, I wrapped my arms around her. It was all I could do. The only piece of comfort I could offer to her broken heart. I felt it sinking in to her once she buried her face in my chest and wept. The first time she ever openly wept in my arms.

_**Wish there was something I could do**_

_**Wish I could ease the pain from you**_

_**But I've never felt so helpless**_

"It's going to be okay," I whispered uselessly to her. I knew that no matter what I said, it wouldn't make a difference. Her family, her friends; they were all dead. All gone to live far beyond this world of our own. And all because of Naraku.

"Don't lie," She whispered back, sniffing softly as she finally wrapped her arms around my waist. "You're not good at it."

I smiled, "You're right. I'm not. Would you like me to do what I _am_ good at?"

Her eyes met mine. They were like looking into a river. Soft, yet rushing with water. There was no stopping the flow of the stream. "Don't even think about it, Monk."

I laughed lightly, rubbing my hand in her hair. You heard me, her _hair_. Not her butt. I would never touch her if she was in this kind of state. She had stopped crying, yet her silence was killing me. Deep down, I knew she wanted to talk about it, but I dared not push it. I waited there, just holding on to her, until she would finally tell me everything that was on her mind.

_**It's like you're drowning right in front of me**_

_**And I'm reaching out but you can't see**_

_**There's something holding on to you so tight**_

_**So I guess this is all I'll say to you tonight**_

"Sango, are you going to be okay?" I asked, thinking it over and over after it left my mouth. Would she answer me? Would she avoid talking to me yet again? Oh, Sango. Please answer.

"I don't know," she whispered, and I felt a new tear sink into my clothes.

"You know, I'm always here for you," I said, once again rubbing my hand through her hair. When she didn't say anything, I lifted her chin with my forefinger and thumb to have her meet my gaze.

"I mean it, Sango. I'm always here."

She nodded, new tears forming in her eyes as she searched through my eyes to my soul. I could tell, she was reading me like a book. But, once I saw in her expression that she had gotten through the perverted thoughts of my mind, she knew what I really thought. She knew what I meant. She knew I wasn't lying to her.

_**If you ever need me**_

_**You know where to find me**_

_**I will be waiting**_

_**Where I've always been**_

"Why, though?" She asked, shaking her head softly.

I chuckled softly, "Do I need a reason?"

By the look in her eyes, I could tell she expected one. What could I say to her? Her eyes were looking so innocent…. Oh, Sango, why do you look at me that way? You make me want to confess it all. But I can't. Not here. Not when you're crying for the loss of your village.

"You're my friend," I answered simply. Pushing a strand of hair out of her wet eyes, I smiled down to her. "I care deeply about you, Sango. What else is there to say?"

_**If you ever need me**_

_**You know where to find me**_

_**I have never left you**_

_**I'm where I've always been**_

"There has to be more," she whispered, placing her cheek against my chest. I slowed my breathing, not wanting to sound urgent or breathe too quickly to where it lifted her soft face off of my body. It was just a simple touch. There was nothing behind it, I was aware of that. But… why did it send flames through my body? Curse these lustful feelings. Go away!

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Where will you be when I need you?"

"Right here," I said with no hesitation. "I'll always be right here."

_**Right by your side**_

_**I'm right by your side**_

She sighed deeply, and I could feel her hot breath brush against my clothes. I bit my lip, shaking my head softly to rid myself of such thoughts. This woman… Sango… was killing me with each second. I didn't know what would happen if I continued to hold her close to me… but I didn't want to stop.

I wanted to hold her until there was no more air left in my lungs.

"It's so hard," she whispered slowly, her voice shaking as new tears formed.

"What is?"

"Today…. I can't believe it's been an entire year. It seems like just yesterday was the day I woke up… and they were all gone."

I pressed her closer to me as she began to tremble. "I know. It's hard to loose so many loved ones in just one night."

"You don't know how hard… it's never happened to you before."

That's true. It hadn't. "I can imagine, though. But I'll never be able to fully understand."

"You're trying," she said, her hands clutching onto my clothes tightly. "I can't ask for more."

_**So if the whole wide world is on your back**_

_**If the strength you need is the strength you lack**_

_**If you're in a crowd but all alone**_

_**If you can't stay here but you can't go home**_

I nodded, gently stroking her small back. I didn't bring my hand any lower than the bottom of her back, restraining myself. It was nice. Just holding her and not touching her butt…. I should do it more often.

"I wish I could do more for you, Sango," I managed to whisper before I could stop myself. Maybe she wouldn't think of it anymore than just a simple statement of friendship. Maybe, if I'm lucky, she won't know that I truly love her.

"No, Miroku, you're doing just fine… thank you."

I smiled, "You're very welcome."

_**If you can't answer all the whys**_

'_**Cause you're too tired to reach that high**_

_**I want you to remember, yeah.**_

"I know you're always here for me, Miroku," she began. "And I can't tell you how much I appreciate it."

"I can't tell you how much I want to," I whispered.

She lifted her head out of my arms and looked at me. "Why? What makes me so special?"

"Because," I began. "You're Sango. My friend. My partner. My comrade. My…." I paused. Dare I say it? What would she think? Is it too risky? Darn, why can't I just be honest for once?

_**If you ever need me**_

_**You know where to find me**_

_**I will be waiting**_

_**Where I've always been**_

"Your what?" She whispered, her voice sounding anxious. She wanted to hear something… but I just hoped it was what she needed – and wanted – to hear.

"My…" I hesitated, trying to form the right words. "Sango, you are my heart."

_**If you ever need me**_

_**You know where to find me**_

_**I have never left you**_

_**I'm where I've always been**_

"Your… your heart?" She asked, blinking as if to wake herself from a dream.

I did the same, trying to remember what had just escaped from my giant mouth. "Yes," I said. No point in denying it now. "You are my heart, Sango. I can't tell you how long I have loved you. How, even just holding you in my arms is killing me because I know I can't do more than just _hold_ you. How you look when you walk, the way your body moves so elegantly. How I can't even begin to describe the thousands of ways…."

She was out of my arms now, and about a foot away. She didn't feel the same way, did she? By the looks of tears in her eyes, I guessed not. I sure picked the wrong time to tell her.

"I'm not asking you to love me in return," I added. "I'm not asking anything. I told you what I felt. I told you I love you. All I want is for you to know that I'm always here. By your side. If you ever need me."

_**Right by your side**_

_**I'm right by your side**_

**AN: **_I will continue this story. This is not the end. I will make the other chapter another songfic. So, don't worry! This is not over! Next chapter is how she reacts! Thanks for reading!_


	2. Every Second

**AN: **_Hey guys, here's chapter two. This is Sango's point of view. Please enjoy! This song is called "Every Second" also by Matthew West. Enjoy!_

**Title: **_Every Second_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own this song, nor do I own anything related to Inuyasha_

_**Every Second**_

_**By Mandi-Solo**_

My mouth was open that was the only thing I was sure of at this moment. He loved me? I was his heart? Where was all of this coming from? And why now?

I was crying earlier. Part was because of him. I was afraid; as I mostly am. But that's beside the point! Since when does Miroku come out and say that he loves someone? And, most importantly, why does it have to be me?

We had talked about this before; us possibly growing more than just friends. But, _both_ of us decided, that it would be best if we didn't. We didn't want to fall into the pit of despair more than we needed to. At the moment, our lives were on the brink of destruction by Naraku. If one of us were to die the next day, it would be too hard to get over the loss and the quilt.

And now I'm having doubts that he felt the same way I did.

"Miroku, I…" I stopped. How can I put this? What am I supposed to say to a man that just proposed his love to me?

_**I don't know what I'd do without you**_

_**But I don't want to think about that now**_

_**I can't imagine how I'd live without you**_

_**Oh, but I don't have to think about that now**_

He shook his head, turning his back to me as he ran his large fingers through his dark hair. He looked tired, frustrated; which was probably my fault. "Don't say it. I know exactly what you're going to say anyways."

I felt anger rise within me, but I merely raised an eyebrow. "You do?" I said, trying to calm myself down.

He nodded, a soft sigh escaping from his thin lips. "You're going to say that it's never going to happen. That I'm just a pathetic fool saying what I just said. That I'm wasting my love, my life, my heart on a girl who would never feel the same way."

_You jerk! You don't know how much I love you! You don't know how much my heart longs for your embrace each morning when I wake up! _I let out a shaky breath, wondering at what I just thought; thankful that my words were kept in my mind and didn't fly into the air.

"Why do you think that?" I asked instead, guessing it was the safest question I could muster. If only he knew… if only it wasn't now…. If only… Naraku was dead.

Finally, he turned to face me. His eyes looked like a bottomless pit, swallowing everything within me deep down into the depths of his soul. I literally felt myself being sucked in, but I blinked back tears as I saw them reflecting in his eyes. "It's written in your eyes, Sango. Everything I've ever needed to know about you… were told through your eyes."

I hesitated, not knowing what exactly to respond to that. He could read my eyes. I looked away, afraid that he could read them now. If he could, why didn't he just see how much my heart ached for him already? Why did he come up with that crazy assumption about how I don't love him?

"I didn't know I was revealing so much," I whispered softly, catching a small tear quickly as I brushed my hand against my cheek to push a strand of hair behind my ear.

'_**Cause you're here**_

_**And I'm right here with you**_

_**And the world as I see it**_

_**Is suddenly changing**_

_**Suddenly changing**_

"Yeah, well, you do," he said, turning around so I could stare into his back once more.

He was killing me… with each second I was near him I was afraid I would loose it all. And now… knowing that he loves me the way that he does, it was even harder to control myself. Most of me wanted to scream and run into his arms and embrace him like there was no tomorrow. But, come morning, I know I would regret it. I mean, what if we get into a battle that takes his life? I would never be able to get over the loss.

"I'm sorry, Miroku," I whispered. Why can't I speak louder than a whisper? What was I so afraid of? Curse my girlish hormones!

"Don't worry about it," he said softly. He let in a deep breath, and I held mine. It almost sounded like he was about to cry, but I knew he wasn't. He wasn't the kind of man to cry in front of someone. "We should get moving, Kagome and Inuyasha must be worried about us."

I nodded, following him down the rugged path. It had been a few moments, and Kagome and Inuyasha were probably waiting for us at the edge of the mountain. They always walk faster than us, leaving Miroku and I behind to talk. Although, I guess we haven't been doing much talking lately. I suppose that's my fault as well.

I had been thinking about today for a while, knowing what anniversary it was. I can't believe it's been an entire year since then. It's hard to believe it still happened. The nightmares I have just seem like dreams, I always wake up believing I was in my old home, my room, with my family. But I would wake and find Miroku looking at me with his concern filled eyes. And it would all come back to me.

Half of the time I wanted to weep for lost times, catch up on the year I seemed to banish away in my thoughts. Cry for each day that I had gone on without thinking of them. But I couldn't. I would be burdening Miroku, Kagome and Inuyasha. I couldn't let them see my sorrow, because I know it would depress them as well.

"Are you going to be all right?" Miroku asked from my side, and I looked at him. I had almost forgotten he was there.

"I guess so," I said softly, looking down at the ground I passed. It was hard… forgetting what he just said. Damn, how am I going to sleep tonight?

_**I don't want to let this moment fade away**_

_**I want to soak up every single second**_

_**In your presence**_

_**I just want to fall in love along the way**_

_**I want to soak up every single second**_

_**Every second**_

_**In your presence**_

"You must be tired," he commented, more of a statement than a question.

I nodded, "I hadn't gotten much sleep lately."

"And, I doubt you'll be getting much sleep tonight, am I right?"

I hesitated, then nodded. "It's a hard thing to sleep on, you know."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

Tears trickled in the corners of my eyes, and I tried desperately to fight them back. How could I go on knowing how much I was hurting him? "No… it's okay. It's… a good thing to know."

He stopped in his steps, and I stopped too, refusing to look up at him. "What are you trying to say?"

_**I don't like the way I was before you**_

_**But I don't want to think about that now**_

_**So here I lay my yesterday before you**_

_**Oh, but I don't have to think about that now**_

I hesitated once more, twiddling my fingers as I tried to come up with something to say. "I… don't know."

Shaking his head, he turned to look at a nearby tree. "You know, I told you. I'm not expecting you to love me in return. I just want you to know that I'm always here for you. Regardless of the way I feel about you."

I nodded, "I know that. And I can't tell you how much I appreciate it."

"Then I don't know why you're so nervous."

I couldn't stop my anger this time. It lashed out before it could be hidden. "What's that supposed to mean?" I shouted at him, my eyes glaring at him.

"You're not talking to me."

"Well, what would you like me to do? Roll over and drool?"

"No, I wasn't saying that. Sango…."

"What? Am I the bad guy here? Just because I won't say it out loud to you that I feel the same way doesn't mean I'm ignoring you!"

His eyes widened, and so did my own. Crap, did I just say that out loud? I quickly looked away, pretending that I had found something interesting and began to walk towards it.

My plan had failed. He grabbed my arm and turned me around to where he had his eyes locked in my own. "What did you just say?"

'_**Cause you're here**_

_**And I'm right here with you**_

_**And the world as I see it**_

_**Is suddenly changing**_

"I… I said… um…."

"Did you just say you felt the same way?"

I didn't answer. What could I say? Maybe if I didn't say anything he would think I was joking, or maybe I never really did say it.

"Sango, don't play with me."

"I'm not!" I shouted.

"Then what did you say?"

"I said I love you, damn it!"

_**I don't want to let this moment fade away**_

_**I want to soak up every second**_

_**In your presence**_

Tears were falling down my cheeks, and I quickly hid my red face in his chest. His arms wrapped around me tightly, and I felt his body trembling against mine. He was crying! Miroku was crying with me! I couldn't hold back the smile I had within me. I finally heard Miroku cry!

"What's so funny?" He asked, pulling me away to look at him.

I couldn't stop laughing, seeing his cheeks stained with dried tears. "You're… you're crying!"

He shook his head, "That's funny to you? These are happy tears!"

I smiled, wiping away my tears from my cheeks. His thumb brushed some away, and I felt a tingle run up my spine. "I know, but I've never seen you cry before."

He smiled, "I'm here to please."

Before I knew what I was doing, I wrapped my arms around his neck, my fingertips slowly running through his small pony tail behind his head. "Please, huh?"

He laughed, gently brushing his lips against mine. The feeling was new, the feeling was powerful; the feeling was passionate.

The feeling was beautiful.

_**I just want to fall in love along the way**_

_**I want to soak up every second **_

_**Every second**_

_**In your presence**_

_**Yeah.**_

**AN: **_What do you guys think? I might do another chapter, I don't know, though. Let me know, okay? Hope you all liked it._


End file.
